lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plures Occul
Hallo. It is Cookiez. I've become even more of a language nerd over the past few months. English is a beautiful language. Right now I'm divulging into the entirety of the Queen's English (not really). Aside from English, I'm getting back into Latin. Salvete, hominum. It's been a long while since I've made a ButtonTales! doll. Plures means many and Occul came from oculus or eye in Latin. *awkwardly looks at (o)Chiello* Information Plures is a KHM doll so she was sewn sometime during 1812 as with the others (Vinella, Hans and Grete etc.). She was sewn normally with two eyes unlike her sisters and mother, her sisters having one and three button eyes respectively, and her mother having nine. Personality of Plures Plures has a kind demeanor but she doesn't necessarily have straight morals. She was raised being slaved around and scorned by her mother and sisters for being normal. She hated them equally for treating her in such a way and whilst being forced to tend their sheep, a man suddenly appeared giving her 'magic' seeds. He said it would help her solve all her problems. Plures planted it and after coming back the next day, she found it to have grown into a tree with silver leaves and golden fruit. Due to her hunger, she devoured the fruit immediately, cursing her mother and siblings with all her heart. She eventually finished, full, and returned to her family's house. The next morning she woke up, the first thing she heard was the wail of her family, having lost their eyes. She then realized that they've been sewn into her instead. With cheer from her family's distress, she escaped and made money by selling the magic tree's fruits. She now lives by herself happily. What Plures Looks Like Plures has wavy blonde hair, choppy straight cut bangs and black eyes with white threading. She has numerous eyes all over her body with three on her left arm, two on her right, four on her right leg, two on her left and one on the side of her waist. She wears a white dress with translucent black lace and a red sash looped on her waist along with one decorated with white clouds hanging from her shoulder. She also has translucent white sashes crossed on her skirt, and translucent black ones wrapped around her arms. She wears a white thigh length sock lined with one of the gold ringlets with circular rubies she wears on her neck and left wrist on her left leg. She has gold sandals and two black bangles over the gold ringlet on her left wrist. Plures' Pet None. All she needs is her tree, really. Plures' Home She now lives in a nice, grandiose villa bought with the money she made off the golden fruit instead of her family's old cottage filled with hateful memories. Other Merchandise * Full sized doll * Mini doll * ButtonTales! bundle Category:Cookiez Rocker Category:ArisuSyndrome Category:ButtonTales! Category:Eye Color: Black Category:Hair Color: Blonde Category:Hairstyle: Wavy